A minha vida é real?
by Ari.Riku
Summary: Harry tem um pesadelo estranho, com um feiticeiro cujo rosto encontravase encoberto por um capuz largo e negro... Depois desse sonho começa a ver que se calhar tudo o que viveu até ali pode não ser a realidade


Título: A minha vida é real?

Autora: Ari.Riku

Notas de Autora: Alerta! Contém relação homosexual… Alguns diálogos são retirados do quinto livro da saga Harry Potter, intítulado: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fénix.

Disclaimer: Vocês já sabem não é? Eu sei que sim mas voltarei a repetir… Tudo que pertence ao mundo da saga Harry Potter não é meu mas sim da talentosa escritora J. K. Rowling que deve ser parente de Einstein ou qualquer coisa do género para ter conseguido criar este mundo espectacular.

A minha vida é real?

Capítulo 1

A varinha na sua mão era agarrada com força e feitiço atrás de feitiço era lançado em direcção a uma mulher de cabelos negros cujos olhos transmitiam uma enorme loucura que era comprovada pelos risos histéricos que dava.

Sentia várias emoções que lutavam pela supremacia que nenhuma delas era capaz de alcançar. O medo, a coragem, a incerteza, a incrompreensão e acima de tudo o ódio era tão grande que pensava que se continuasse com aquela intensidade era bem provável que explodisse. Não sabia nada, não sabia onde estava, quem era a mulher, porque se sentia assim, porque lançava feitiços contra ela que lhe eram devolvidos agilmente, o que se estava a passar... No entanto tudo parecia demasiado certo, como se o que ocorresse fizesse sentido.

Mas o mais estranho era a dor que sentia na testa e que lhe provocava a caída de lágrimas pelo rosto. Levou a mão livre até à sua cara e limpou a humidade que à segundos atrás deslizava com destino ao seu pescoço.

-Mentiroso! – gritava a mulher completamente alucinada. – TU TEM-LA, POTTER, E VAIS ENTREGAR-MA! Accio profecia! ACCIO PROFECIA!

Ouviu-se a si próprio rir enquanto a dor de cabeça piorava surpreendentemente. Quase não podia permanecer com os olhos abertos tanta era a dor. Ainda não entendia como era possível continuar consciente.

-Aqui não há nada! – a sua voz saía da sua boca sem autorização, como se não lhe pertencesse. Porque estava ele próprio a dizer aquilo se não percebia nada? Em que altura deixou ele de ser quem comandava o seu corpo e a sua mente? – Nada para invocar! Estilhaçou-se e ninguém ouviu o que tinha para dizer, diz isso ao teu patrão!

-Não! – exclamou a mulher agora assustada apesar de fazer tudo para não o demonstrar. – Não é verdade, estás a mentir-me! MESTRE, EU TENTEI, EU TENTEI... NÃO ME CASTIGUE...

-Não gastes o teu latim! – ouviu de novo a sua voz. – Ele não te consegue ouvir daqui!

-Ai não, Potter? – inquiriu a voz de um homem.

Como sabia o seu nome? Nunca tinha ouvido aquela voz. A quem pertencia?

A sua última pergunta foi respondida no instante seguinte, quando no centro do suposto hall onde se encontravam, apareceu um homem alto, com um manto negro e o rosto encoberto por um capuz largo da mesma cor. Toda a figura gritava temor, respeito, terror, poder e trevas.

-Com que então, quebraste a profecia? – indagou o homem ao mesmo tempo em que lhe apontava a varinha.

Não conseguia quase respirar quanto mais falar e, de facto, a sua voz não surgiu como das outras vezes.

-Não, Bella, ele não está a mentir... Eu vejo a verdade a olhar-me de dentro da sua mente inútil... meses de preparativos, meses de esforços... e os meus Devoradores da Morte permitiram que o Harry voltasse a frustrar os meus planos...

-Mestre, desculpe, eu não sabia, estava a lutar com o Animagus Black! – explicou a mulher, que agora sabia que se chamava Bella, atirando-se aos pés do homem. – O Mestre devia saber...

Apesar de quase não conseguir manter-se de pé e o mundo rodar perante os seus olhos, o nome do seu padrinho fez eco uma e outra vez dentro da sua cabeça. O que tinha o seu padrinho a ver com tudo isto?

-Está calada, Bella – ameaçou o homem. – Não tarda, vou tratar de ti. Achas que vim ao Ministério da Magia para te ouvir a lamuriar desculpas?

-Mas Mestre... ele está aqui... está lá em baixo...

O homem agiu como se ela não tivesse dito nada.

-Não tenho mais nada a dizer-te, Potter – afirmou em voz baixa. – Já me andas a aborrecer há demasiado tempo, vezes demais. AVADA KEDAVRA!

Não teve tempo de se defender, em vez disso fechou os olhos quando a famosa luz verde surgiu da varinha do homem e veio ao seu encontro.

----------

Respirou profundamente e abriu os olhos de par em par. Não havia luz verde, não havia o homem nem a mulher, não sentia nenhuma dor na testa, nem estava no Ministério da Magia, em vez disso à sua frente encontrava-se o seu quarto apenas iluminado pela luz prateada que entrava ligeiramente pela janela.

Desceu rapidamente da cama, e saiu do quarto em direcção à casa-de-banho. Quando lá chegou, ajoelhou-se em frente da sanita e vomitou todo o jantar de algumas horas atrás. Todo o seu corpo tremia, não sabia se devido ao frio ou ao medo que sentira... Puxou o autoclismo e sentou-se no chão encostado à parede. Nunca tinha tido um pesadelo assim tão real. O motivo era-lhe desconhecido mas era como se sempre tivesse conhecido o homem do seu pesadelo apesar de em nenhum momento tivesse visto o seu rosto. Tinha de deixar de fazer os trabalhos de casa sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas minutos antes de se deitar, começava a fazer com que tivesse pesadelos estranhos e confusos.

Alguém bateu à porta e saltou de susto. Porque não podia ser tão corajoso como no seu sonho? Levantou-se e abriu a porta. À sua frente estava uma mulher muito bonita e elegante, com cabelos vermelho-fogo que caíam pelas costas e uns olhos verde-esmeralda idênticos aos seus. Vestia uma camisa de dormir por baixo de um robe aberto, ambos de seda azul celeste e possuía uma expressão preocupada.

-O que se passa querido? – perguntou com uma voz doce e carinhosa.

-O jantar não me fez muito bem...

A mulher aproximou-se dele e despenteou-lhe os cabelos já por si despenteados.

-Deita-te na cama que vou preparar-te um chá que te fará sentir melhor.

-Está bem mãe.

Voltou a entrar na cama e tapou-se até ao pescoço com os cobertores. Tinha mesmo imenso frio... Devia estar a ficar doente ainda por cima logo nas férias de Natal! No dia seguinte viria o seu padrinho Sirius com Remus, o seu melhor amigo Ron com a sua família e a sua melhor amiga Hermione também com a sua família. Apesar da sua amiga ser filha de muggles estes concordaram em passar a noite de Natal no mundo mágico, por grande insistência do seu pai o qual tinha sido influenciado por ele, Harry.

Passado uns dez minutos a porta do quarto abriu-se e entrou a sua mãe com uma caneca fumegante nas mãos e com um sorriso tranquilizador nos lábios. Sentou-se na berma da cama, deu-lhe a caneca e posou-lhe uma mão na testa.

-Estás com febre. Quantas vezes tenho de dizer para não jogares quiddicht com o teu pai quando está a chover ou a nevar?

-Foi durante pouco tempo... e nem estava a nevar quando começamos! – defendeu-se Harry enquanto soprava o chá.

-Pois, pois... – assentiu não muito convencida – Vou ter uma conversinha com o teu pai, ele é pior que uma criança e eu a pensar que já tinha passado a face da adolescência há muito tempo.

-Que horas são, mãe?

-Três da manhã.

Era bastante tarde ou será cedo? Bem, o que importava era que tinha a sensação de ter dormido durante horas e horas e não apenas quatro horas.

-Como soubeste que estava acordado? – inquiriu

-Não conseguia dormir e como ouvi os teus passos decidi ver o que estavas a fazer.

-Hum...

-Já acabou o interrogatório? – perguntou a sua mãe.

-Sim. – anuiu Harry.

-Então agora vais tomar esta poção – deu-lhe uma frasco com um líquido cor-de-rosa pálido, que tirou do bolço do robe. – e depois dormir para amanhã acordares como novo.

Harry fez uma careta de desgosto e encostou o frasco ao nariz para cheirar. Como tinha pensado, o cheiro era horrível e o seu sabor não seria muito melhor. Contando até três engoliu de uma única vez a poção para não sentir tanto o gosto mas não resultou como pretendia e teve de se controlar para não sair a correr até à casa-de-banho novamente.

No dia seguinte acordou com o barulho de passos no andar inferior e sem dar muita importância voltou a cerrar os olhos. Não tinha a mínima intenção de sair da cama depois de uma das piores noites que tinha tido. No entanto não foi necessário pisar o chão pois entraram no seu quarto a correr e atiraram-se para cima da sua cama e de si antes de ter tempo de associar o que estava a acontecer.

-Levanta-te dorminhoco! Os meus pais e os meus irmão já lá estão em baixo e a Mione daqui a nada chega!

Esse voz, conhecia essa voz!

-Ron, importas-te de sair de cima de mim? – inquiriu com voz afogada.

-Oh, desculpa Harry.

Ron sentou-se a um canto da cama com as pernas cruzadas, Harry sentou-se também e esfregou os olhos para afastar o sono.

-Acho que me partiste algum osso. – queixou-se Harry massajando o braço esquerdo.

-Que exagerado. – disse Ron enquanto abanava a cabeça em sinal de resignação.

-Não estou a exagerar, dói-me! – defendeu-se Harry.

-Queixas-te por qualquer coisinha, pareces uma rapariga. – afirmou Ron ao mesmo tempo que ria às gargalhadas.

Harry enfurecido pelo que disse o seu amigo amando-lhe uma almofada que acertou em cheio na cara de Ron que continuou a rir como se não lhe tivesse acontecido nada.

Tinha consciência que tinha medo de qualquer coisa e por mais que tentasse mudar simplesmente não conseguia. Muitas vezes pensava em como seria ser corajoso como Neville o menino-que-sobreviveu. Ele protegia sempre todos e não tinha problemas em enfrentar qualquer Slytherin que se apresentasse à sua frente. Apesar de ser arrogante e muitas vezes agir como se fosse superior aos outros Harry tentava convencer-se a si mesmo que se devia ao facto de que se calhar ele era mesmo. Venceu aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado quando tinha apenas um ano de idade, deveria possuir um poder inimaginável, não é?

Harry tinha pena de Neville, este perdera os seus pais apenas com um ano devido àquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado e desde então vivera com a sua avó. Não conseguia imaginar o que faria se não tivesse os seus pais. Ainda por cima aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado regressou quando frequentavam o primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Os seus pais que pertenciam à Ordem da Fénix, uma Ordem contra aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado e os seus Devoradores da Morte, diziam que Neville estava em perigo constante e tentavam a todo o custo proporcionar-lhe a segurança necessária. Muitas vezes Neville esteve a ponto de ser sequestrado por algum Devorador da Morte mas a Ordem sempre este ao seu lado e isso nunca chegou a acontecer.

-Harry?!

-O... o que foi? – perguntou sobressaltado pelo grito de Ron. Estivera tão concentrado nos seus pensamentos que se tinha desligado completamente do mundo.

-Estou a tentar falar contigo à uma hora, sentes-te bem?

-Na verdade não... Estive com febre durante a noite e DÓI-ME o braço graças a ti.

-Está bem, se tu o dizes... Veste-te e pedimos à tua mãe alguma coisa para o braço.

Chegaram à sala de estar ao mesmo tempo em que entravam pela porta de entrada Hermione e os seus pais. Abraçaram-se e começaram a contar o que tinha feito durante os primeiros dias de férias. Ron tivera que fugir dos gémeos todos os dias para não ser alvo de alguma das suas partidas, até tinha de dormir de olhos abertos apesar de que quando acordava lembrava-se de abrir os olhos. Por outro lado, Hermione viajara até aos Alpes Suíços onde fizera uma nova amizade com um rapaz que conhecera no hotel onde esteve hospedada. Enquanto ela contava isto Ron mantinha-se tenso e lançava alguns dos seus comentários que enfureciam Hermione.

-E tu Harry, o que fizeste? – perguntou Hermione quando terminou mais uma das sua brigas com Ron.

-Nada diferente das outras vezes. – parou uns segundos e voltou a falar. – Tive o sonho estranho esta noite, sei que parece parvo e que temos sonhos estranhos muitas vezes, mas fiquei com uma sensação que não sei explicar...

-Porque não nos contas o teu sonho? – indagou Hermione e Ron assentiu com a cabeça.

Harry olhou à sua volta para ver se corriam riscos de alguém os ouvir. A sua mãe parecia dar um sermão ao seu pai, provavelmente sobre o jogo que partilharam no dia anterior, Mr. e Mirs Weasley falavam ao pé da lareira com os pais de Hermione e o resto dos Weasley encontravam-se lá fora.

-Eu estava no Ministério da Magia...

Contou o sonho com todos os pormenores que se lembrava e reparou em como a cara dos seus amigos passava de admirada a aterrorizada à medida que ia revelando os factos. Sentia-se melhor quando terminou, o peso que sentia desde que acordara do pesadelo ficou mais leve.

-Uau que sonho eh? – disse Ron.

-Hum... vou procurar algum livro que fale de sonhos quando chegar-mos a Hogwarts. – declarou Hermione pensativamente.

-Obrigado Mione! – exclamou Harry feliz por ter Hermione como amiga.

Os três amigos saltaram de susto quando o barulho da campainha a tocar suou por toda a habitação. Harry levantou-se do sofá e vendo que os seus pais estavam demasiado ocupados a discutir aproximou-se da porta para a abrir.

Do outro lado um homem de cabelos negros azulados e olhos azuis tormenta deu-lhe um sorriso luminoso que foi partilhado por outro homem de cabelos e olhos dourados.

-Olá Sirius, Remus! – exclamou Harry contente por ter à frente dele ninguém mais que o seu padrinho e o esposo deste último.

Adorava quando recebiam a visita de Sirius e Remus e das aventuras que estes contavam dos seus tempos em Hogwarts. Era sempre uma festa quando o seu pai e os seus dois melhores amigos estavam juntos. Infelizmente Peter outro amigo do seu pai, de Sirius e Remus tinha desaparecido sem deixar rasto. Pensavam que tinha sido morto por aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado até tinham feito um funeral por via das dúvidas. Era muito triste que sobre as suas vidas sempre estivesse a sombra daquele feiticeiro das trevas.

-Harry, que saudades! – exclamou Sirius ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava um abraço de cortar a respiração. Até parecia que não se viam à anos em vez de apenas uns dias.

-Olá Harry, como estás? – perguntou desta vez Remus.

-Bem e vocês?

-Nós estamos óptimos, temos uma grande notícia para dar a todos! – exclamou Sirius abraçando Remus possessivamente e este, por sua vez, corava até às raizes dos cabelos.

-O que é? – tentou Harry.

-No jantar de Natal revelamos.

Harry ouviu passos a aproximarem-se atrás de si e virou-se. O seu pai sorria para os dois homens parados em frente à porta.

-Padfoot, Moony... conheço-vos? – perguntou o seu pai em tom burlão quando chegou até à porta.

-Não só nos conheces como nos adoras, James! – afirmou Sirius.

-Convencido, como sempre. – disse o seu pai ao mesmo tempo que abanava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Entrem, não quero que o pobre Moony fique doente.

-Hei, comigo já não te preocupas. – disse Sirius fingindo estar ofendido.

-Mas quem é que se preocupa contigo Sirius? – indagou Remus entrando na conversa.

-Hum... tu meu querido Remus! – exclamou Sirius com voz melosa.

Harry só tentava conter as gargalhadas, aqueles três eram demais juntos.

O resto do dia passou-se rapidamente entre jogos, conversas e relatos dos marauders sobre todas as partidas que fizeram a Snape, o seu odioso professor de poções, quando estudavam em Hogwarts. Quando o dia escureceu e apenas se presenciava estrelas no céu nocturno, reuniram-se na mesa da sala que tinha sido aumentada para que todos se pudessem sentar. O ar continha um perfume a canela, natas, amêndoa, menta e azevinho devido a todos os doces que a sua mãe tinha preparado com ajuda de Mrs. Weasley e Mrs. Granger.

-... e é por causa disso que penso que será este ano que os Chudley Cannons irão conseguir a Taça. – afirmou Sirius com convicção.

O jantar encontrava-se delicioso e a conversa mantinha-se no quidditch. Harry comentava o novo posto de Ron na equipa dos Gryffindor como keeper. Estava muito contente pelo seu amigo e admirava-o por fazer parte da equipa. Apesar do seu pai ter sido um dos melhores seeker ele nunca possuiu a capacidade natural que teria de ter um verdadeiro jogador. Apesar do seu pai nunca ter dito, sabia que lhe dera um desgosto…

-Assim o espero já é altura para isso! – concordou o seu pai.

-Importam-se de falar de outra coisa a não ser quidditch? – perguntou a sua mãe e Hermione ao mesmo tempo o que provocou gargalhadas pelo resto dos Weasley, por Remus e só não provocou nos pais de Hermione porque estes deveriam estar ainda a pensar no que significaria quidditch.

Quando os risos terminaram e a calma regresou à mesa Sirius levantou-se atraindo a atenção de todos. Via-se nervoso e trocava olhares com Remus que assentia com a cabeça sorridente como para lhe transmitir corajem.

-Bem… tenho uma coisa para dizer-vos. – começou Sirius. Ao mesmo tempo que falava torcia as mãos nervosamente o que não era nada habitual em ele. Sirius era sempre confiante e directo. – O que quero dizer é que… que Remus e eu… pois…

- O Sirius e eu vamos ser pais. – concluiu Remus calmamente mas com a cara totalmente vermelha.

Durante os segundos seguintes nem o barulho das respirações se ouvia. Harry estava completamente em shock. Tinha ouvido bem? Iam mesmo ter um filho? As gravidezes masculinas eram muito perigosas e precisavam de ser controladas diariamente para o caso de ocorrer alguma coisa for a do normal.

Por fim viu o seu pai a recuperar do impacto e a abraçar Sirius e Remus com um grande sorriso.

-Parabéns! Quem é o afortunado que leva o bebé? – inquiriu o seu pai.

-De certeza que és tu Remus. – interveio a sua mãe também sorridente.

-Por acaso não sou eu querida Lily.

Foi mais uma sorpresa para todos que Sirius logo Sirius carregasse o bebé! O seu padrinho tinha um total cuidado com a sua aparência e o seu corpo que nunca se fartava de gabar e agora era ele que sofreria todas as alterações.

-Oh Sirius! – exclamou Mrs. Waesley ao mesmo tempo que enxugava as lágrimas com um lenço cor-de-rosa.

Entretanto Sirius cada vez encolhia-se mais na sua cadeira e mandava miradas de socorro a Remus.

-Pai, mãe sentem-se bem? – Hermione olhava preocupada para os seus pais que encontravam-se pálidos à beira do desmaio.

-C… como é possí..vel? – inquiriu Mr. Granger num fio de voz.

Hermione respirou fundo, o que costumava fazer sempre que uma longa explicação viria.

-É melhor começarmos pelo princípio…

Harry deixou-se cair em cima da cama com cansaço. Partilharia o quarto com Ron, Fred e George. Olhou para a cama transfigurada à sua frente, nela podia-se ver caixas de chocolates e outros doces que certamente não era apenas isso e objectos estranhos e de cores variadas. Aí dormiriam os gémeos que nesse momento vestiam os pijamas. Ron dormiria consigo na sua cama e essa ideia não lhe agradava em absoluto. Conhecia o seu amigo o suficiente para saber que este mexia-se demasiado quando estava a dormir. O mais certo era acordar no chão.

-Quem diria, Sirius Black grávido! – comentou Fred quando acabou de se vestir e enfiava-se debaixo dos cobertores.

-Como é possível? Que fez Remus para o convencer… - George trocou um sorriso malicioso com o Fred. – sim porque tenho a certeza que Sirius não concordaria com isso facilmente.

-Coitado do Sirius, vai ficar com uma barriga enorme! Não consigo imaginar… - declarou Ron já deitado ao lado de Harry que olhava para o tecto pensativo.

-Nem eu. – disse. – Ah, Feliz Natal.

O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado… n.n

Nota: Preciso de ajuda desesperadamente! Estou indecisa sobre o par principal da fic e amava que deixassem a vossa opinião… Os pares são Harry/Severus ou Harry/Tom. Qual dos dois preferem? Sei que nem um nem outro são muito comuns mas quero mesmo um destes dois… Se me pudessem ajudar ficaria eternamente grata. Obrigada n.n

Beijitos e até ao próximo capítulo. n.n


End file.
